


A Kitchen Guide

by fraufi666



Category: My Kitchen Rules (MKR)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Blindness, Cooking, Drabble, M/M, My Kitchen Rules, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: A health fad leaves a celebrity chef blind. Much to his colleague's dismay, Pete refuses to get any help. But how long can he go on like this?





	A Kitchen Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a purely fictional work. Although I have used real people in this story, all the events depicted here are from my imagination only. The health fad about staring into the sun (albeit briefly), is real. However, I have exaggerated the duration of sun staring in this story.

A lone silhouette stood, immersed by the bright Australian light. Watching him, he knew that Pete often did this as one of his crazy new health remedies, but had no idea of the sort of repercussions it would have on him in the future.

“Peter…”

The Australian turned around, his blue eyes dulled by blindness. His smile in contrast, was blinding, “Ah, Manu. I was just getting my vitamins.”

The Frenchman did not look as amused. “I told you not to do this to yourself.” He scolded, “It’s not healthy.”

The smile did not leave his face. He looked as handsome as ever, although the eyes no longer had the same shine to them. “You need to stop worrying, Manu. I’m a health expert. Lots of people read my paleo diet cook books.”

Although Manu had wanted to argue, he knew in his heart his companion was right. Despite what had happened to his retinas, Pete continued to write and publish successful recipes through the speech-to-text converter on his computer. Like a typical Australian Pete was a daredevil who never shirked from any task, no matter how dangerous. All for the title of health guru. Manu smiled grimly at the irony.

Pete pulled away from the sun, letting Manu take his hand to guide him as he picked up his cane with the other hand. “It’s nice being away from those pesky contestants. I am glad I don’t have to worry about that show ever again.”

 _I thought you liked the limelight, Mon_ _Chéri_ Manu wanted to say but stopped himself. No. He did not want to hurt his feelings. Even though Pete liked to see himself as invincible, Manu always saw that other side to him, the baby kangaroo side. He was the only person to nickname Pete as “Joey.” _My little kangaroo_. Manu thought sadly, _I will always be by your side_.

“Anyway, I’m going to try cooking again.” Pete said abruptly, “It’s been a long time since I’ve done that. I need to try one of my new meals. Everything from the organic market’s ready to be used and I can’t let it go to waste.”

“Of course.” Manu responded, not wanting to disagree with him. That was the other thing about Pete. He was stubborn and arguing with him would take all day. It was much easier to agree and see that dazzling smile instead. Seeing Pete happy always lifted his spirits. Coming home from a hard day at work and seeing Pete smiling as he thought up a new recipe instantly made his day better. It was almost as if Pete had never lost his sight. How could someone be so cheerful about such a huge misfortune?

 

When they went inside, Pete shuffled through the cupboards, trying to find the utensils he needed. Manu offered a few times to give him a hand, but Pete merely responded “Nah, I’m right.” Manu stared at him in dismay, watching Pete clumsily knock over some neatly stacked bowls. It was fortunate that these were wooden and not ceramic. Pete carried on, unaware of the mess he was making.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Pete had all the ingredients and utensils in place. Manu managed to move a few more things close together so that Pete could find what he needed. Although Pete did not want his help, it wasn’t like he was going to notice anything.

“So I’m going to start with something easy. Give me the egg plant.” Pete said. Manu reluctantly handed one over. Pete then reached for a knife and began chopping.

“Mon Chéri, please slow down.” Manu said nervously.

“Nah, I’m right.” Pete dismissed, “OWWWW!”

A small cut began to appear on one of his fingers. Such an action would get anyone to stop, but he still clutched the knife. “I need to finish this off first.”

“Peter, it could be infected! Please, let me help you.” Manu protested.

Before Pete could argue, he felt two rough hands take his and put them underneath a cool stream of water. He tried to move out of his grasp, knowing that he still had a task to do, but Manu would not release him.

“Let me go! I need to finish this.”

Manu gazed into the dull eyes with sadness. “No, my little kangaroo. No more.” The hands tensed under his grip, but he gently stroked the fingers. “No more. Please rest now.”

Pete whizzed around, tears pouring down his face. “Manu, what would happen to me? What will happen to my career? I need to cook, Manu. This is my whole life.”

Lips pressed against his cheek. “Do not worry, little kangaroo. I will help you. I will be your guide from now on.”

Pete quickly wiped away his tears, “You mean that Manu? Even if you have your own career?”

“Perhaps it is time we go back on the show.” Manu responded decisively. “After all, a wise person once told me that taste mattered more than appearance.”

Pete laughed bitterly, “And who was the nutter who said that?”

“Why, it was you Peter.”

 

The kitchen was full of laughter.

 


End file.
